Maybe One Day
by javajunkiechick
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after Extradition:British Columbia. Extended version of Shawn and Jules' 'non-date'.


**In honor of the season premier.**

**Summary:**** One-shot. Takes place after the season premier, **_**Extradition: British Columbia**_**. Shawn and Jules continue on their 'non-date', or whatever you wanna call it. Basically just an extension of the end of the episode. **

I OWN NOTHING!

--

_**Maybe One Day**_

"Little known fact; that bridge was built by wolves," Shawn noted in a serious tone, though plainly obvious he was joking.

"Really?" Juliet replied, humoring him. His joking, happy spirit always made her feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"And you see that tree over there?" He pointed in a random direction. "A family of sloths lives there."

"Sloths?"

"Yes, sloths. I psychically spoke to them earlier. The dad's name is Wesley. His wife's name is Buttercup, and they have a son…Inigo. It's no coincident- their huge fans of _The Princess Bride_. They've even met Cary Elwes…he sighed their tree."

"Wow, impressive. But you know, I though sloths lived in Central and South America, not Canada."

"Well their sloths…their too lazy to realize they're in Canada. They think they are in Brazil."

"Oh," Juliet nodded in understanding, a smile gracing her lips and a giggle escaping her.

"So Jules, let's continue!" Shawn said after a moment more of gazing at the beautiful sight.

Shawn hesitated before resting his hand on Juliet's back while he guided her. He felt her tense underneath his touch, and was about to retract his hand, but then she relaxed.

Juliet was surprised at feeling of Shawn's hand on her back. She was hoping he would pull away, as she thought it was too intimate. But his hand wasn't too low, and it was completely okay for two people in a platonic relationship to touch one another, Juliet reasoned, and she let herself relax against his touch.

They walked a while before arriving at a large building. They walked in and rode the elevator to the 12th floor. As they road they were quiet, and Juliet was a bit nervous, knowing they were going up to his hotel room.

Shawn was a bit doubtful about taking Juliet up to his room, but it wasn't like they were going to do anything, he thought. And besides, she wanted to see what he had planned for Abigail. Besides, he was in this romantic room with Gus, so why couldn't he be in with Juliet? Because, he knew, Gus wasn't a woman who he had had the hots for and recently declared that she felt the same way when he was dating another woman. But nonetheless, they continued up the elevator.

As they got out, they silently walked through the hallways of the hotel before coming to Shawn and Gus' room. Shawn opened the door and Juliet silently gasped, though she was careful not to let the noise be heard.

The room was covered with red rose peddles and unlit candles were scattered around the room. There was a fire place and a couch in the middle of the room and beside the couch was a cart with a large vase of red roses, wine resting in a bucket of ice and two wine glasses.

"Make yourself at home," Shawn said.

Juliet took off her coat and shoes and walked over to sit on the couch as Shawn went around the room lighting the candles and then the fire place.

"Wine, Miss?" Shawn smirked, holding out the bottle of wine.

Juliet chuckled, "why thank you, Sir." Shawn poured them both a glass before sitting down next to her.

Juliet pulled her knees up to her chest for a more comfortable position as Shawn rested his arm against the back of the couch, his body slightly turned towards her.

"Cheers," he said, banging his glass against her's.

"Cheers," she repeated.

"So…_this_," he motioned around the room, "was the last part of the date I planned for Abigail.

"You know Shawn, this is really romantic. You did good. Abigail is really gonna be bummed she missed this."

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna let her forget about missing it anytime soon."

Juliet chuckled, but desperately wanted to get the subject off of his girlfriend. Even though she was the one who brought her up, she didn't really feel comfortable talking about her. She didn't have a problem with Abigail, and she was happy for them and only wanted Shawn to be happy. But still… "So, where's Gus?"

"Oh he got a separate room at a motel down the street…he didn't feel comfortable staying in a romantic room…he's still kinda mad at me…" Shawn said, feigning shame.

Juliet laughed and rolled her eyes. But then she thought of something. "Okay, I have a question. What the hell happened? I heard you got arrested but I didn't hear about any of the details? What did you and Gus do?"

Shawn sighed and nodded. "It was a misunderstanding. You see I had a vision that he was going to steal the crown, of course now I know the vision was wrong as they sometimes are…but anyway, Gus and I were brave and went to stop him. I was brave enough to break in, risk crawling through lasers, all to save the crown. Gus and I were heroes…unfortunately Canadian law enforcement didn't see it that way," Shawn shrugged.

"Well, that was very courageous of you," Juliet joked.

"It was…it really was," Shawn said, staring off into space, seemingly in deep thought.

The two grew quiet, not knowing what else to talk about. Soon enough the silence became uncomfortable and neither could bear it.

"So…how are things going with you and Abigail," Juliet dared going into the conversation again, but she was desperate due to the awkward silence.

"Good, good," he said in his uncomfortable, high pitched voice.

"Good, I'm glad."

Shawn looked at her. She said everything was fine between them and he knew she meant it. Shawn knew she was a strong woman and wanted him to be happy, and she showed it, but he knew there _had_ to be a part of her that was crushed.

He rested his hand on her shoulder, and startled her. He looked in her eyes, and Juliet thought she would melt then and there. His hand warmed her skin, even through her layers of clothing.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Jules."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But-"

"Shawn, don't worry." Juliet smiled.

Shawn decided to be quiet and not broach the subject anymore. They had the conversation on the bridge, and now he had apologized, and whether she felt it necessary to not, he did.

His serious emotions turned to happy, giddy ones within a split second. "I almost forgot something!"

He hopped up from the couch and ran over to a mini fridge. He opened it and pulled out a tray of chopped pineapple on a skewer. "Pineapple on a stick!" He announced proudly. He brought the tray over, and he and Juliet happily ate the fruit. And while they continued chatting, Juliet couldn't help but think of what might be someday.

Maybe one day they would be together. Maybe one day everything would be different. Maybe one day Shawn would do all of this for her. Maybe one day she would have another chance with Shawn, and when, and if, that day ever came, Juliet wouldn't take it for granted.

And what she didn't know was that Shawn shared similar hopes.

Maybe one day…

--

Hope you liked it! This was my first Psych fic so I hope I did okay. I seriously hope that the 'maybe one day' is soon! Lol! I also thought it would be fun to put a _Princess Bride_ reference in there since Cary Elwes guest starred in the episode.

Also, anyone who saw the season premier on Friday (by the way it rocked!) did anyone find the pineapple? I've seen it 4 ½ times and I can't find it! I have two friends who couldn't find it either! I know if I find where it is, I'm gonna feel like such an idiot (of course it was there. How did I not see it? Lol). But if anyone knows where it is, please tell me. Thanks 

Please review!


End file.
